


Prompt 2

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Mara visit Zane while Ty is deployed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 2

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them

Zane walked around the row house making sure everything was tidy, that the photos on the wall were straight. He had vacuumed and dusted all morning. Zane was also glad that he had taken the time to learn how to cook better. He had a pot roast warming in the slow cooker. Mara had said she was bringing pie with her.

 

It had been 4 months since Ty had been deployed and the long winters nights were lonely. Zane had started painting and sketching again. Mostly of Ty from his memory. One painting he had done was still drying on the easel in the corner of the lounge. He had tidied up the best he could. One thing he was thankful for was it was just Mara and Earl who were coming. Deuce was having his grandfather for a few days.

 

Pulling on the dark blue shirt that Ty had gotten him, he heard the knock on the door. Taking the stairs 2 at a time Zane ran his hand through his hair as he opened the door.

 

“Hello son.” Earl said.

 

Mara just pulled Zane into a hug.

 

“Come in out of this crappy weather.” Zane said moving from Mara’s embrace.

 

Mara walked into the house, Earl followed and he helped his wife out of her coat and then he took his own off.

 

“Apple I know you like it.” Mara said holding a tin up.

 

“Let me…” Zane went to take the tin.

 

“…no I know my way around Ty’s kitchen better than he does. I bet he even still has the Cuban’s hid there.” Mara said as she walked directly to the kitchen.

 

Zane laughed.

 

“How are you holding up?” Earl asked.

 

Zane looked at Earl as he gestured for them to go through to the lounge. “I am doing ok. Better than I thought. I think the time we had apart before he left helped.”

 

“Time apart?” Earl said puzzled.

 

Zane could have slapped himself. “Yeah, we had some issues that were needed to be figured out on our own. So Ty stayed in New Orleans sorting it out while I came back here.”

 

“And did you?”

 

“Yes sir, we sorted it out before he left and in the days after he received his call up. I took a promotion that he told me to go for as he didn’t know how long this deployment would last.”

 

“It is hard being the ones left behind but know this Zane.” Earl sat down in the chair. “He will be missing you as much as you’re missing him. Sure he will do what he is told to do, the missions will occupy his mind but the moment he has down time you can bet your ass he will think about you.”

 

Zane sat on the sofa, his arms resting on his thighs as he looked at his hands. “I just want him home.”

 

“So do we son.” Earl moved to mirror Zane’s posture. “Zane, I know we didn’t get off on the right foot after what happened up in the mountains and how we found out that you and Ty were together. I want to rectify that.”

 

Zane looked up at Earl, he hadn’t been expecting this. 

 

“I have never seen my son as happy as he is with you. You bring out the boy he was before the Marines changed him. Sure, I was strict with them both but they had a good childhood and then Ty ran away. I will always regret that he didn’t think he could tell us he was Gay. I am damn proud of my sons.”

 

“You do know that includes you too Zane.” Mara said walking into the lounge.

 

Zane shook his head. 

 

“You are part of this family Zane, the moment you came to our house with Ty I knew you were gonna be. Now shall we dish up dinner?”

 

Zane smiled, some of the ache he felt from missing Ty lifted, he was part of a loving family. A family he loved back in return. Sure, he loved his Dad and his sister but he never felt more at home than he did when he was with the Grady’s…even with Chester and that damn shovel. “Let me.” Zane said getting up.


End file.
